The Rogue Phage
The Rogue Phage is a post-Doom Mode superboss. Though small, it is insanely hard to defeat. End of. Hp - 850000 Contact Damage - 600 Normal Laser Damage - 750 Spinning Laser Damage - 800 Summon:The Rogue Phage is summoned by using the Rogue Sample at any time in space. Behavior: When it is summoned, the Rogue Phage creates a huge 200 x 200 square arena of unknown, unbreakable blocks around the player, and it inflicts the Weighted Debuff until phase 5 before appearing in the centre of the cube. The player cannot teleport outside the arena and will be killed instantly if they do so. Attacks: Stage 1 The superboss will summon 7 Phage Palatines and 15 Phage Gunners, and float high above the player, slowly following them. Stage 2 After the Phage Gunners have been killed, the superboss summons 10 Phage Gunners and 5 Phage Bombers. After half of the minions are defeated, a single Phage Brewer is summoned. The Rogue Phage follows the same pattern of movement. Stage 3 The superboss summons 30 Gunners, 20 Bombers and 15 Brewers. It sometimes launches a dark red, last-prism-like beam at the player for 2 seconds that deals 750 damage. Stage 4 Summons 40 of each minion, and begins to fire the beams much faster. Will create an electrical shield around each minion occasionally. Stage 5 Destroys the arena (the player regains flight and teleportation, but not magic mirror) and spawns 7 more Palatines and stops launching beams, leaving the player alone entirely. The palatines begin to attack the player more viciously than before. The palatines are now able to be killed. Final Stage Darts extraordinarily fast around the player launching beams and occasionally firing a laser and rotating very fast, sending the beam sweeping over the player multiple times. Will spawn 20 Rogue Prisms that will attempt to finish the player when it is at 20% health. Minions Phage Gunner The Phage Gunner is weakest of the superbosses minions. It moves very fast and leaps at the player, all the time rotating its head to face the player and spewing out venom bullets as fast as the chain gun. Health - 1000 Contact - 250 Bullets - 175 Like all minions, it drops nothing. Phage Bomber This minion has two "launch pads" on its head that carry two Phage Missiles that are launched at the player one by one. It has a 2 second reload time and moves slowly, without jumping. Health - 1200 Missiles - 400 each Contact - 120 Phage Brewer One of the most dangerous of all the superbosses minions, the Phage Brewer moves even slower than the bomber but every 10 seconds summons a Superbug, a highly dangerous minion. Health - 1355 Contact - 80 Superbug A highly aggressive burrowing minion, the Superbug dives rapidly at the player as fast as the Brinewyrm, inflicting high contact damage. Every 10 seconds it will grow two more tail segments, again alike the Brinewyrm. Health - 2500 Contact - 300 Phage Palatine The guards of the Rogue Phage, these are the most dangerous and powerful enemy aside from the superboss itself and the Phage Prisms. They are invunerable until the player reaches the 5th Stage. They orbit the superboss and in Stages 1-4 will point outwards, fire a blue rotary beam, and slowly rotate faster and faster until one of the beams hit the player. The lasers resemble a seven-pointed star. After Stage 4, they will become able to defeat and have 3 new attacks, and will stop using the rotary beam method. The first is by gliding over the player whilst launching a beam like the martain saucer, one after the other. The second is to fire a shadowbeam-like blue laser at the player before charging through them, dealing high damage. The third is to glide above the player, then dive down through them like a falcon. Health - 6500 Contact - 400 Spin Beam - 350 Shadowbeam - 420 Normal Beam - 335 Phage Prism These are very difficult to fight. First Attack The Prisms will cluster in a group and fire blood-red lasers from the sides and bottom, spinning slowly. Second Attack The minions will align themselves in a vertical line before firing beams horizontally. Abillity After a while, the Prisms will orbit the superboss and the Rogue Phage will become stationary and stop firing lasers while the Prisms concentrate their beams on it, restoring 50 health per second until the actual boss is hit. Health - 9000 Contact - 0 Beams - 550 DROPS (The Good Stuff!) 20% - Phage Launcher 30% - Staff Of The Lil' Phage 30% - Quarantine 3% - G.R.R.D.O.M.A 100% - Phage Shards (9-20) Notes * The 'Phage' in the superbosses name refers to the microscopic lifeform called a Bacteriophage. * All of these creatures are designed to look like real Phages, execpt the Superbug, which is pure imagination. Trivia * All concept arts by Vwince, as well as everything else. Category:Superboss Category:Doom Mode Category:Post-Doom Mode Bosses